


You're warm

by softshumjr



Series: Tumblr Writing [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sappy, i have literally no regrets it's what they deserve, so in love, the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshumjr/pseuds/softshumjr
Summary: It's the first winter since Magnus and Alec got together. It's cold and Magnus hates cold. Alec is there to take care of his boyfriend.





	You're warm

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday present for my amazing friend [Abi](http://jamescarstairz.tumblr.com) i love you so so much and i hope you've had a wonderful day full of good things ❤  
> you can find me on tumblr [@harryshmjr](http://harryshmjr.tumblr.com)

Decembers in New York were always tough. It was always freezing and snowing and it wasn’t making Alec’s job any easier. The thing was, until he met Magnus that was the only thing that bothered him about winter. He would be more tired, yes, but in the end it didn’t make much difference in his daily life. He would go back home, take a quick shower and pass out in his bed in the Institute.

It was their first winter together, though. And every second spend in the cold was making him miss Magnus even more. He missed the evenings spent together, drinking hot chocolate and sharing stories from their past, always learning something new about each other. Alec wanted to know anything he could about Magnus. He was interested in the experiences Magnus had been through, he was interested in what books Magnus loved, what books Magnus had _written_ , he wanted to know what kind of music he listened to. The more he was getting to know Magnus, the more he was falling in love. He didn’t even think it was possible to love Magnus more but every day he would realise how much more he loved his boyfriend.

Alec was on patrol the whole day while Magnus spent his whole day with Luke, trying to help him with a case. Normally, Magnus didn’t deal with mundane crimes but when one of his best friends told him a warlock might have been involved, he couldn’t say no. Being a High Warlock of Brooklyn came with many responsibilities but he wanted to fulfill them.

While Alec was used to the cold and it was just an annoying inconvenience, Magnus was never a fan of winters. He lived in New York for many years now but he could never get used to it. He didn’t think he would ever get used to it.

When Magnus arrived to his loft, he found Alec sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. He was reading a book, as he often would. Magnus had an impressive library and Alec rarely watched any TV unless it was with Magnus or Isabelle.

“Hello, darling,” he said while sitting next to his boyfriend.

Alec put the book down on the coffee table and smiled. “Hello, Magnus,” he replied and kissed him.

It was just a short kiss to say hello but Magnus couldn’t help the shivers that went through his body.

However, Alec noticed the shivers immediately. He stood up and went to their bedroom. Magnus already missed him. He was being sappy, he knew that, but he really couldn’t care.

Alec took a fluffy jumper out of the closet and then a blanket from the cupboard on his way back. “You’re freezing. How long have you been out there with Luke?” he asked, concern in his voice.

“I don’t even know. It must have been hours, but Luke was right, a warlock was involved in this so I had to deal with that as well,” he sighed loudly and hugged a cushion that was usually lying on this couch.

Alec was in front of him, he took the cushion out of his arms and Magnus whined a little. Alec chuckled at his dramatics but helped him take off his coat and took off Magnus’ boots. Magnus shivered again but Alec only gestured for him to raise his hands.

Magnus’ head got tangled in the big, fluffy jumper and they both started laughing. 

“This is ridiculous,” Magnus chuckled.

“Shush, just let me do this,” Alec smiled at him again and Magnus could feel how his smile alone was making him feel warm inside. 

All of this felt so incredibly domestic and Magnus was still surprised at how it made him feel. He didn’t feel like this for such a long time, he almost forgot what it felt like, he almost let himself believe he would never have that with anyone. Until Alec showed up in his life and filled it with so much love. Love that could be seen in every part of their life together.

Alec took the blanket and covered Magnus’ legs with it and then he finally sat down next to him. Magnus moved a little closer and put his head on Alec’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed contently when Alec wrapped his arm around him and cuddled him.

“Mmmm, you’re warm,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s skin, he was only wearing a T-shirt and Magnus couldn’t understand how on Earth he wasn’t cold.

“I knew you kept me around only for my heat,” he chuckled.

“Yes, you uncovered my secret,” he said and buried his face in Alec’s neck.

He kissed Alec’s deflect rune and this time it was Alec who shivered. Magnus would never get bored of the effect they both had on each other. No matter how long they had been together, it still felt like the first time they met. This spark between them was only getting bigger and bigger and the feeling of being together was leaving them breathless so often. Magnus wouldn’t give this up for anything. He was so so happy.

Alec kissed his forehead. “Go to sleep, you’re tired.”

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus said quietly right before falling asleep in Alec’s arms.

“I love you too, Magnus.”


End file.
